Fractures of the knee, tibia or fibula, strains or torn ligaments in the knee, ankle or in the foot are usually accompanied by considerable pain and rapid swelling in the area affected. In some cases it is necessary to "set" a fracture, while in other cases, notably a fracture of the fibula, the physician usually does not perform any setting operation. In both situations the important factor is to immobilize the entire leg, knee, ankle and foot, after which the healing of the situation occurs by natural processes.
In my co-pending application Ser. No. 691,447, filed June 1, 1976 (now U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,056 issued Nov. 8, 1977) a walking cast is disclosed which extends from the mid-calf around the ankle and under the foot together with a detachable rocker shaped foot member which allows the wearer to walk and which is also readily removable when the patient is at rest or desires to take a bath.